Where Am I
by winter-fire-fly61
Summary: What will happen when Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night thinking he is still the winter soldier? Bucky/Steve, very slight Bruce/Natasha


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these marvel characters.

He woke with a start and sat straight up in bed. "Where am I" he thought. It was extremely dark, way to dark for his liking. He shuddered. "It was damn freezing in here" he thought to himself. Bucky got up out of the bed but realized there was someone next to him. A figure laying in the dark whose legs were intertwined with his own. "My mission" he thought. It was his mission lying next to him. "Why are we in bed together" Bucky thought to himself.

This is when he started to panic. he got up out of bed and started to stumble around the dark room. He went and looked out the window. He was definitely _not_ in the freezer, the place he normally would wake up from, ready for a new mission. When Bucky realized he had no clue were he was at all he began to swiftly move forwards toward the door.

"Buck?" Someone said quietly and hoarsely. "Who?" Bucky asked with anger in his voice. Steve sat up in bed. "Bucky, why are you out of bed? Its cold and you were my warmth" Steve said with sleep very evident in his voice. "My names not Bucky!" yelled the figure standing in the room. Sadness engulfed Steve's face and he froze. "Bucky, its me Steve" he said calmly "I'm your friend., your best friend. Don't you remember? You remembered last night..." Steve said with a smirk on his face.

This was not the right thing to say Steve quickly realized as Bucky's features became angered. "My names not Bucky, and you are my mission!" Steve soon realized that he was now in danger. Bucky lifted his metal arm to strike Steve, who then dodged the strike. Bucky ran out of the room with Steve hot on his heels.

"Bucky! Wait!" Steve ran out the door past the rest of the Avenger's rooms.

At this point, when Natasha heard the screaming from her spot in bed curled up next to Bruce she jumped up gun in hand. "Whats happening" said a very sleepy Bruce. Tasha considered telling him the truth for a moment, but the thought to herself that the last thing they needed right now was an appearance from the Hulk. "Nothing" said Tasha as she slowly lowered her gun "Go back to bed Bruce." Bruce just nodded and curled back up in bed.

Tasha made her way out of the room and was greeted by a very sleepy Clint and Tony. "Whats happening" asked a very cranky Clint. "Yeah, whats with all the yelling?" asked an equally cranky Stark. "Not 100% sure" said Tasha "But I think that Bucky has forgotten again" "Shit" Stark muttered. "How do we proceed?"

When Tasha didn't say anything Clint said "Nat?" "Why are you looking at me?" asked Tasha. "Well, I mean, you are usually the one who deals with this situation the...best" stated Clint bluntly. Tasha proceeded to role her eyes and then spoke. "Alright, we gotta be very careful. Just go down stairs and back up Steve. No weapons raised, and if it comes to it, only knock outs. The last thing we want is to hurt Bucky." Stark and Barton nodded in agreement.

They began to head downstairs and were greeted with a full on battle ground. "NOW WHAT!" yelled Stark as he dodged a flying chair. "No idea!" yelled Tasha. They looked at the scene in front of them. Bucky was using everything he had against Steve. Tasha, Stark, and Barton took cover behind the kitchen counter.

"Bucky stop this!" Steve yelled as Bucky made his way towards the elevator. Steve threw his shield, stopping the elevator from opening. "Bucky, just please hear me out" pleaded Steve as Bucky turned around ready to fight again. Bucky tackled Steve to the ground and began to punch. The other Avengers made to help but Steve just yelled at them to back off.

"James!" Steve cried, and there was a pause. Bucky looked down at Steve's battered features. Steve had tears running down his face. He was going through the pain of losing his best friend all over again. "James?" asked Bucky quietly. Steve mentally prepared himself for another punch to the face but it never came. Instead Bucky climbed off of him and sat down next to him, still tensed up ready to run if necessary.

"Ive heard that name before" Bucky said. "I saw it in the Smithsonian. James Buchanan Barnes. Thats me isnt it?" and at that moment Bucky slowly began to remember again. He remembered the past few months Steve and him had spent together. There first kiss after the Winter Soldier had died, at least he thought that part of him had died. He guesses he was wrong.

"Steve?" said Bucky realization washing over his features. Steve just sat up and nodded sadness and tears clouding his eyes. Bucky crawled over to him timidly and said "I'm...i'm so sorry. I, why couldn't I remember you?" "I don't know Buck" said Steve. Tears welled up in Bucky's eyes.

Natasha saw Steve glance her way and took the hint. "Lets go" said Nat. "But why!" whined Stark and Barton "I wanted to watch this" The two both received a smack from Natasha for that. "This is not a movie!" she hissed. And with that, she dragged them both out of the room.

"Steve" Bucky sobbed "I can't believe I just hurt you. I'm...i'm so sorr-" and with that Bucky was cut off. Steve had tackled him with a binding hug and Bucky just clutched on for dear life. "Its ok Buck. Its ok" Steve murmured, peppering Bucky with kisses. "I'm just so glad I didn't lose you again.

Bucky looked up at Steve and said "No matted how many times I forget and remember, you will never lose me because, I'm with you till the end of the line pal." Steve just smiled and scooped Bucky up in his arms and with that they both went back up to bed.


End file.
